The curse of the mansion Juon the grudge parody
by OggyxOlivialover
Summary: Set in the Sonic x universe after episode 78. After a murder in a mansion three mounths ago, people who have gone in it go missing. Can Sonic and his friends discover the truth behind this curse or will they all fall like the rest of the victims. Slight Sonadow, Mprg and character deaths. Cover is done by me
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this is a story based off the horror movie the grudge so if you don't know about that movie then watch the movie before you read this fanfiction otherwise you will not understand this. It will include my Oc's so if you don't like those type of stories then don't read it. Another thing is that this fic will contain death of Sonic charchters and blood so just to warn you. Don't worry it will have a good ending. Okay let's get started.**

It all started three mounths ago,In that mansion, a death occurred. A teenage girl whom went by the name of Abi was being bullied at school and so she tried to curse those who annoyed her but she ended up failing and instead she wrote down what she wishes to do to them in her book which she takes everywhere with her. One day two of the boys who bullied her found her book and read though it. They became enraged about what she had wrote about them and when she got back from school that day they followed her back to her house and killed her by snapping her neck in two. Little did everyone know it was soon to get much more worse.

Her little sister Zannaro the zeti was in her room playing with her toys when she heared her sister screaming. He went outside, looked from the banaster and watch her sister be murdered. The boys caught a glimps of the infant watching them and attacked her and drowned her in the bath tub. They then took all the pictures of their family and destroyed them. One of the boys hid Abi's corpse in the attic and the other hid Zannaro's corpse in the closet.

A few hours later Zavok and his mate Eggman came back home and they looked around for the two girls. They eventually found the corpses and left them outside.

Weeks after their death, the studants of Abi's school began to see things they shouldn't be seeing. When people entered their classrooms they would see illusions of figures but when they walked towards them they would disapere. Then ne day the main group that bullied the cat girl (Abi is part humman, part cat.) went into her house to try and steal stuff but were then found dead and their bodies shoved in a plastic bag.

One by one people would go into her house but they never came out alive. Some say that that house is curesed and little do they know, they are right. It's the curse of The mansion.


	2. Chapter 2:Amy

Chapter 2: The first victem,Amy Rose

Sonic the hedgehog and his friends who had been battling Eggman had once again accidently teleported back to earth with Chaos control including Shadow the hedgehog and Rouge the bat. Sonic was five months pregnant with his mate, Shadow's baby and was already starting to show signs of it. They decided to head to their human friend, Chris Thorndyke's house and they were greated with open arms.

A few weeks later Amy got a job of being a house maid to a old abandoned house where cats seemed to have taken up residence. Her job was to feed them and take care of them on a regular basis.

"But Chris aren't there always reports on people dying in that house?" Amy asked Chris while putting on her coat.

"Don't worry Amy I'm sure you will be fine." Chris replied opening the door and escorted his friend out.

5 Minutes later

Amy Arrived at the house and stepped in throught the door, Little knowing that she will never come back through it.

The pink hedgehog stepped into the living room and was greeted wih 20 black cats all over the room. They stoped what they were doing and looked up, yellow eyes staring into her soul.

"Well this is going to take a while."

After finnally feeding the last cat ,Amy flopped down on the couch and sighed and began to drift off into a sweet fantasy of her and Sonic togeather.

THUD

She shot up from her sleep and looked around. Had someone entered the house while she was asleep?

THUD

There it was again and it was coming upstairs.

"Oh Sonic I wish you were here with me. Okay Amy be brave so that Sonic can see how brave and smart you are and then maybe he can dump shadow and then we can raise his child togeather and live happily ever after"

She summoned her hammer out of nowhere like always and walked up the stairs. She reached the top a noticed a stuffed teddy bear lying on the floor. Before Amy had a chance to pick it up a bloody hand reached out and picked it up.

"Yah!" Amy jumped almost falling down the stairs. She regained her balance and carried on to a room that looked like it was built for a baby. There was a closet at the end with the stufed toy just sitting at the foot of it.

Amy reached down to pick it up but the then scratching started up and it sounded like something was trying to get out. Clutching her hammer she opened the door and screamed out of the room.

Inside the closet was the ghost of Zannaro the zeti.

Amy ran upstairs but soon slowed to a halt, the air had some how gotten thinner. And she was findig it hard to breath.

She turned around going to see if the girl was still in closet but the thing that caught her eye was the attic. She opened it and looked inside.

Just some boxes unti she looked up and saw the eyes of Abi. Amy let out a scream befor Abi pulled her into the Attic and all that was heard then was a snap.


End file.
